The scope of this task order is to provide facilitation services for the NHLBI working groups including subcommittees that may be established to work on specific tasks associated with the overall charge of the working groups. The facilitation will serve to foster dialogue and solutions that are relevant to the topic of discussion. An example of this type of facilitation could be developing metrics for comparing organizational activities in the extramural program or distilling issues related to processes associated with ?select pay.? Central to the facilitation will be development of improved business process supporting assorted NHLBI business functions. At any one time, there could be multiple subcommittees working on separate projects in parallel to each other.